


Flash Flood of Soulmates

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwarven Traditions, M/M, Soulmates AU, Tags update with new posts, all of them probably - Freeform, color soulmates au, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: I've got a bunch of ideas for soulmate AU's bouncing around. I'm going to put them all here.1. Anders/Mitchell Colorverse2. Fili/Kili Colorverse





	1. Green Apple, Orange Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm sorry maybe?

The first time he sees color Mitchell thinks it’s the newest form his hell can take. The brilliant blue of the man's eyes and the way they widen in realization only to narrow immediately in distrust tells him that despite all of his years he has no idea how to handle this situation. In more than a century Mitchell has never seen the bright spectrum now available to him all because of a stranger on the plane.

He's only given a brief moment to wonder at fate, after all the only reason he's on his way to New Zealand is because it was the most immediately available flight from Bristol. Then he is shoved out of the seat he has tried to take beside the blonde with ocean eyes.

 

The second time his world is flooded with technicolor he is determined not to let it go. He'd tried after the plane landed but the rapidly greying surroundings told him to give up. This time he's standing outside of a bar, a hole in the wall kind of place, in Auckland. He doesn't think twice, just shoves open the door despite the closed sign. He's just in time to watch the source of his new world fly across the room and into a pile of rubble. The tang of blood coats his nostrils and he reacts without thought, black eyes and fangs turning on the man who threw his blonde. But mercy, he didn't know blood was so...red. The color pooling is distracting and then it is terrifying because it is _fading_.

 

He ignores the shouting behind him as he turns fully to the blonde, his thoughts only on the fact that he doesn't even know his soulmates name as he licks the wound in attempt to close it. The fact that there is no blood lust is lost to him.

 

 

 

 

Anders decided to never fall in love the first time his father used the word to apologize for hitting their mother. He knew that it was easy enough to avoid, after all the world was in grey until someone found their soulmate and even then it was only colorful close to them.

 

On a plane home was the last place he expected and the sudden flair of green, the man's shirt, then the loveliest brown of his eyes are dizzying. He almost leans into him when the tall brunette sits and then it catches up to him and he is shoving him away. The luggage doesn't matter once they touch down, he can replace clothes and the stick is in customs anyways so Anders runs.

 

 

He's pissed off Mike, but that's nothing new. What's new is Axl's anger, Axl's strength, Axl's girlfriend who Anders hadn't wanted to touch. He can't properly defend himself about it because deep inside, the place where he buries his hurts, he is open and bleeding. I wasn't his fault Bragi used his body, his hands, his mouth, to betray his family and himself. He doesn't really have time to process how badly he is bleeding as his vision flickers, the throw shouldn't have been so unexpected. He sees a glimpse of dark curls and the red of his blood before darkness takes him.

 

 

The third time is different. The third time they share as Mitchell wakes with Ander's in the blonde's bed. He watches the blue eyes flutter and darken in confusion and fear.

 

"This is all backwards...I'm Mitchell. We're at your place...I made your brother bring me...I asked them not to tell me your name. I wanted you to decide."

 

The slow blinking eyes take in his frantic rush of words and Ander’s processes more of where his is. The comfort of his own sheets and the barely audible sound of his fishtank in the entry help him to orient himself.

 

The colors are new and he remembers the meticulous descriptions he was given in elementary so that he would know which colors belonged to which names when he could finally see them. The blues and soft almost purple of his room doesn’t surprise him but he finds it comforting just the same, the lack of vividness. He must face the one bright spot, the orange of Mitchell’s shirt.

 

“Anders. Anders Johnson. Get out of my bed.”

 

Mitchell doesn’t move, confused as he is by the cold attitude directed at himself. He wonders if maybe…maybe it’s only him. He knows it happens sometimes, only one person is affected. Ander’s is clearly going to start demanding he fuck off so he asks before the words can come.

 

“Do you not see them? Is it just me?”

 

The question gives Anders a moment of pause as does the naked hope and fear in Mitchell’s face. He almost lies, almost tells this Irishman that yes, yes it’s only him and Anders see’s nothing. Sorry not sorry. He can’t do it though, can’t make himself tell such a painful lie. He thinks on what it would be like, to be where Mitchell is, what it is like to be where _he is_ and decides that they will talk about this. They have to it seems.

 

“I do. I do see the fucking colors. I know that you seem the type to think that means everything’s going to be just swell but we need to talk. I don’t want a soulmate. I’m sure your disappointed but I’m not soulmate material alright? I drink, I fuck, I’m a selfish greedy bastard who could care fuck all about someone _loving_ me. Do you really want to be stuck with me?

 

He just sets it all out so Mitchell will get the idea, tell him all the ways he hates him and leave, like everyone else.

 

Mitchell is staring at him though, his only reaction is to carefully push some of the hair off Anders forehead. He’s been around long enough to know that tone, to hear the reasons under it and to ignore the sting of the words.

 

“I can handle selfish and greedy. I don’t need you to love me just because we’re apparently meant to be. I’d just like to know you, maybe be friends. We don’t have to fuck or any of it if you don’t want. I’ll take what I can get mate, after all it’s going to be a lonely eternity with or without you.”

 

Anders glare breaks into confusion and disbelief and Mitchell learns how those emotions can be worn with haughty disdain. They have to talk for a long time, explaining themselves as god-vessels and one hundred plus year old dangerous vampires, laying out their separate addictions without betraying their demons. It is nearly nightfall again by the time they come to their tentative agreement.

 

“We fuck if we feel like it, we talk when we have to, no deep lovey shit, and otherwise we go about the same as always.”

 

Mitchell shakes on those words and if his long-dead heart feels sore from them Anders doesn’t need to know. If Anders has trouble sleeping once his vision is grey and the bottle in his freezer tastes like longing he’ll never say.

 

 

They carry on this way for more than a year. Mitchell works as a bartender and fights to leave behind his bloodier self. Anders’ company rebuilds itself and he and Dawn put on a united and happy front. In Dawn’s case, it’s true. Ty and her are happy together, the Johnson clan has settled into its usual disfunction as the search for the Frigg heats up.

 

Anders’ smile doesn’t last these days. He is in a constant state of annoyance with himself. He forgets and color codes his binders while Mitchell showers after one of their wordless nights, one where they don’t really look at each other. He throws them to the floor the next day when he can’t tell which shade of blue he’s holding. He buys neon colored fish and doesn’t realize how much he’s forgetting about reading the world in grey until he first sees them in yellow and green. He endures the days when Ty comes to the office and Dawn has to pick the colors for an ad because Anders has chosen ones that clash or one of them makes a remark about his mismatched socks.

 

Mitchell never knows this problem. All the liquor is labeled and he’s never been much for coordinating his colors in the first place. When his white shirt comes out of the wash pink he’s no idea and his boss, happily married to his soulmate, doesn’t comment. He is surprised when he arrives at Anders to find himself in the peppy color but doesn’t comment on it, especially not when Ander’s has an orange tie on with a lavender suit. Mitchell knows instead a yawning void in himself. He’s always had something going on, even the mundane things of his friends lives and now…he lives in stasis, waiting for Anders to call, waiting for Anders in so many ways. When he skypes George and Annie he can see in their faces how worried they are when he still has nothing new to report, work and sleep and occasional nights spent with the blonde.

 

The change comes faster than they’d imagined. Mitchell gives Anders a rare ride to work, the blonde having demanded he stick around long enough to dress. Anders is sick of being a quiet joke because he’s matching colors wrong more than ever. His world is still bright when he walks into the office since Mitchell followed him to use the facilities and unthinkingly he tells Dawn

 

“That’s a very nice shade on you Dawn.”

 

At first he dismisses her shock, thinking she’s just surprised by the compliment from her so often contrary boss. It’s only as the colors leech away he realizes his mistake.

 

“Anders? Who…when…you’ve found them?”

 

That does it, where nothing else has, the sheer delight and congratulatory smile on Dawn’s face, her surprised but excited tone. He can’t do this anymore. The way he doesn’t even know if the apple on her desk is red or green just drives that home.

 

She sees the way his face works, fighting to stay composed even as his eyes moisten and her smiles slips away.

 

“Anders?”

 

He just shakes his head and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose like it will make the ache go away. With his eyes closed he answers Dawn’s worry.

 

“I found him when I came back from Norway...I thought it would be easy to just go on like it was nothing. I thought if we just fucked and ignored each other otherwise I could go about my life. I was so wrong Dawn. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. He’s funny and kind and too good for me and I can’t even tell what color is what when he’s gone anymore, that’s why I’ve been making so many adds in black and white, I can’t differentiate grey anymore. He’s fine with our arrangement though, doesn’t care if the colors are a little runny it seems and I don’t think he wants me anymore, not even how we’ve been. I don’t blame him, I’m not exactly a great soulmate and I’m sure the sex is stale by now.”

 

Dawn doesn’t say a word and Anders frowns, he pours out his heart to her, like he never has, and she can’t even make a sound?

 

His hand drops and he opens his eyes, “I’m sure you think I deserve it for being such a cock all the time, my own soulmate can’t even stand to be around me I’m so-“

 

The words cut out. Mitchell is leaning against the door, hand in his pocket and brown eyes burning into Anders. Dawn has clearly left them their space mid Anders rant. The apple on the desk is green.

 

Mitchell slowly pushes himself off the wall and comes to slowly cup Anders cheek. He is so gentle that Anders knows he is trying to say things he doesn’t have words for yet. Slowly, to give Anders the out he will probably always need, he bends his head to press a soft kiss to the blonde God’s lips. Anders returns the pressure cautiously, in all of their nighttime adventures they have never done this. The clash of tongues and teeth is familiar where this simple gesture is foreign.

 

Mitchell pulls back and looks at the smaller man with a hopeful smile, “I’ve never wanted you more love. Does this mean I can keep some clothes at yours?”

 

Anders can’t help his answering smile, so much softer than his usual business look. “Only if you make breakfast from now on.”

 

They have so much to talk about now, so many things that needs to be said and maybe it’s time to tell the other Johnsons, to explain the man who saved Anders, both from Axl’s anger and himself.

 

For now though they settle for ditching work and climbing into bed, just to cuddle, though Anders denies that’s what they’re doing until Mitchell threatens to “just have a lay down” on the couch.

 

Before sleep takes him, Anders contemplates repainting. After all, his life could use a little color.


	2. Colorwheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili Colorverse
> 
> I definitely mixed the hell out of religions here. So yeah.

Fili couldn't remember the time before his life was a swirl of colors. He had the slightest impression of his mother's face in grey and a few other flashes of the time before his world brightened but, nothing substantial. He never asked about it, just accepted it as normal. In fact he didn't actually realize it was unusual to see color until he and Kili were nearly of age.

Kili had never seen the world in grey, he was born into a place of color and light, of joy and his brother's blue eyes and golden hair. He never asked why his mother sometimes called things the wrong color or why lots of dwarves sometimes didn't understand what he meant when he called flowers pretty. It was only much later that he learned he was different.

Balin was exasperated by the two young dwarves in front of him. They looked equally lost as he quizzed them about which greys corresponded to what color. It was an integral part of their society, learning to differentiate color when you couldn't actually see it, but neither dwarf seemed to understand what he was asking. The grey circles, actual grey, were on display next to the color they matched and Balin, using his own color detection, was trying to get the boys to pick up on the differences. He grumbled at them as he pointed again and Kili just looked lost.

"Grey?"  
"Yes, of course it's grey, everything is grey! Which grey?"

Balin looked at Fili who just shrugged, helpless. He growled and took a deep breath.

"Until you meet your soulmates this is how you tell things apart...how have you managed all these years not to dress like fools? Or maybe you do and I just can't tell because it's all grey. I mean honestly, you can't expect me to believe that you don't-"  
Balin trailed off, noting the absolutely clueless gazes of the princes.

"Oh for Mahal's sake! Did no one tell you? We're a secretive race and I know we don't talk about it but I thought your lady mother would've at least attempted to inform you about the most basic part of our romances...When a dwarf find their one, their soulmate, they can see the true colors of the world. That's why we only see grey's, it is mahal's way of telling us who we are meant to be with. Now I doubt either of you has found your One, so if you'd put a little more effort into today's lesson please?"

He leveled them with a glare. Kili was more confused looking than ever while Fili was staring at his brother with the strangest look on his face. Slowly he stood up and moved past Balin to the color chart, without looking at the grey's at all he ran his fingers over the colored circles and compared them to the labels Balin had on his own smaller clip chart.

"You have blue and purple mixed up."

Fili's voice was softer than Balin had ever heard it and before he could make a remark about how the boy would know considering he couldn't tell any of the grey's apart it sunk in.

" _oh"_

Fili looked at him somewhat pleadingly and Balin turned back to Kili who was staring at the chart with his brow furrowed. He shifted to focus on Fili again.

"You didn't know...Is it...is that why you and Kili are so lost today?"

The blonde nodded, his eyes darting to his brother as he licked his lips, awkward. Balin sighed, he had inadvertently stepped in an emotional snake-pit with the mornings lessons it would seem. Kili's voice drew his attention.

"Balin...I can see colors. I could always see colors...do-do I not have a soulmate?" 

He sounded so small and uncertain that Balin's heart tugged and he opened his mouth to answer but Fili was already moving, pulled forward by his need to comfort his brother and the deeper instinct to care for his soulmate. The blonde pulled Kili to his chest and Balin tactfully excused himself from the room, he had a princess to speak with. 

 

Kili pressed his face into FIli's chest, he was shaking just slightly. He knew that every dwarf had a One, he just hadn't known about the colors. He'd always wanted to find his One, wanted to share all the love he had with them and build a family, it was one of his truest desires and one he held very close to his heart, he'd never even told Fili how much he wanted that. He'd always been afraid because he loved his older brother in ways that he'd come to realize were not always brotherly. Now though he felt like weeping, he knew some dwarves were craft-wed but he'd always thought they choose to be so. He'd never seen grey so that had to mean he didn't have a soulmate out there waiting for him to light their world up.He breathed in his brother and felt the sting of despair increase tenfold. 

"Fee..I don't wanna be alone."

Fili's heart broke on the edge of those quiet words and he took a deep breath, the revelation Balin had unknowingly triggered had no more processing time left, not without hurting his One a great deal. He affirmed silently to himself that, yes, he was in love with Kili, had been for some time but hadn't known what to do with it.

"Kee, you're not alone. Look at me Kili."

The brunette tilted his head up slowly, eyes glistening but no tears shed yet. 

"I have always loved the pink of your cheeks, the brown of your eyes and the blues you favor."

Fili watched as his meaning caught in Kili's eyes and his younger brother's breathing sped up under his hands in understanding. He didn't need more words right then as he very softly pressed a kiss to Kili's parted lips. He held the younger close, just kissing him lightly, until Kili returned the pressure. They parted and Fili leaned his forehead against Kili's then.

"We cannot court until you are of age, but know that I love you as I will love no other. I would see you happy beyond all others, I would see you hold our children and be the reason for the light in your eyes. I would go to battle with no other by my side and relish in peace best with you."

Kili smiled at the traditional words of declaration and returned them easily.

"I will love you as I love no other, see you happy beyond all others, create family and home with you. I would stand beside no other in times of war and make merry with no other in times of peace. My heart and bow are yours so long as you choose them."

They shared another soft kiss and headed together to speak with their mother and uncle, who would no doubt become very annoying until Kili was old enough for an official courtship.

 

Kili's eightieth name day dawned, the sky full of thick thunderclouds and the rain already starting to fall. It does nothing to dampen the mood in the Durin house however as Kili skids to a halt in the kitchen to kiss his mother's cheek before plopping down straight in his brother's lap. His mother frowns at him and opens her mouth to admonish him but Kili just grins and pre-empts her.

"We're  _finally_ allowed to court amad!"

She rolls her eyes and sets their plates practically on top of one another before them and Kili is about to dig in when his chair pushes him playfully.

"Kee, get off, I want food and I can't eat around you, you moose." 

Kili grins, sometimes he forgets that he's taller than his One now and that means he takes up a good deal more space. Fili couldn't see his plate. Their mother laughs and sets Kili's chair so it's touching Fili's to appease the birthday brat. She knows that they are both officially no longer children today and Kili is only acting the part of spoiled child because he is both nervous and excited. She remembers her boys holding hands and stuttering out their colorful world several years ago and she knows best that Fili has been very careful since then about how he acts with Kili. So much so that Kili is scared now that maybe Fili has changed his mind, not that he has or would ever say anything to Fili but, a mother knows. 

They manage to get through the morning chores even if Fili does end up drenched trying to feed the horses and a mud-wrestling match ensues when Kili slips on his way to bring in firewood. Dis just points them to the baths, separately of course, and goes about mopping up the mud on her floors. Their courtship is only addressed when the light begins to fade and the rain had all but stopped leaving an ethereal mist behind. The moonlight is made magic where it filters between the clouds and lights up the fog. 

Thorin calls them both out into the yard where he has built a fire. There are other dwarves there, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Gloin, Oin, and many others they live near but Fili and Kili focus on Thorin.

"I believe you know it is customary to declare your courtship on your coming of age day. Fili has already passed his and declined any suitors in anticipation of your own coming of age Kili. It is now the time to say if you wish to return his sentiments. If you do you will exchange gifts and agree to three tests of your compatibility. If you are truly ones you will be free to continue relations as you see fit until you either marry or some other fate befalls you. If you fail the tests and are not ones you will have time to say goodbye and seek another but no consummation of your relationship may occur. We are bound to those with whom we share physical intimacy."

Kili swallowed and nodded, striding forward to stand near the light of the fire. To Fili he looked like Cernunnos moving through the mist, his hair tousled and his eyes fierce under thick brows.

He turned to face Fili and swallowed hard, the uncertainties he had worked so hard to fight off were threatening to swallow him as he looked at his golden brother standing at the edges of the flickering flames, moonlight on his hair and mist swirling at his feet. He took a deep breath, if Fili rejected him here it at least spared him the humiliation of failing the tests.

"I would declare Fili, son of Hjalli, heir of Thorin, son of Thrain, my One. The mate to my soul, crafted to match me by Mahal."

Fili strode forward, a moon-God come to earth and his burning blue eyes bore into Kili's heart as he stopped before him. 

"I accept this declaration and assert that Kili, son of Hjalli, heir to Fili, son of Hjalli, is my one. The mate of my soul crafted by Mahal."

Kili felt as though a string had been cut and his tension eased, his smile a soft thing as he looked at Fili. Thorin made a gesture and Dwalin stepped forward, holding something out to Fili. The blonde prince inclined his head and lifted a beautifully crafted quiver with carefully hand tooled leather work and silver overlays in the shape of a dire-wolf before Yggdrasil. He handed it to Kili who took it carefully and marvelled at the beauty of the work Fili had put into the gift. His eyes were somewhat wet as he reached for the gift Dwalin held to him. 

A beautifully wrought blade with a sheath covered in protection charms and lions, ravens spiraling on the blade itself in careful engraving was passed to Fili. The elder caressed the gift and bowed his head to the younger in a show of acceptance. They touched hands in a traditional gesture of care and acceptance and handed their gifts back to Dwalin to be set aside until after the tests.

 

Balin stepped forward and with a wink pulled a color chart from beneath his cloak. The princes grinned, this would be too easy. They barely had to think about it as they named off colors they had been able to see all of their lives.

Next was Dori who quizzed each of them extensively about the likes and dislikes of one another in food, clothing, pleasure, and everything in between. Being brother's meant knowing all of these things without second thought and he smiled at them approvingly as he nodded to the forum.

Last was Thorin who came forward with a pair of swords, he handed each of them one despite their natural styles being different. A sword was drawn from he own sheath and Dwalin joined him with his axes, Grasper and Keeper, at the ready. With only a moment's hesitation the match began. Kili protected Fili's weaker side as he always had and Fili compensated for Kili's lesser skill with the sword by deflecting attacks from him instead of pressing the offensive. Eventually they forced an axe from Dwalin's hands and Kili took it up, handing his own sword to Fili. More balanced they continued the fight, moving without thought around one another until they had bested their old teacher and their uncle.

A moment of silence held after Thorin yielded and then a mighty cheer went up, leaving the soulmates grinning at one another. Now there would be a feast and gifts for Kili befitting the prince he was, but before that Fili got to do the one thing he'd been holding himself back from for years.

He strode forward, pulling Kili flush against him, a hand tangling in the taller's hair as he pulled him down and devoured his mouth, tongue delving in and licking Kili's wet mouth open for him to conquer. Kili made a keening noise against the blondes lips and returned the passion fiercely. They parted only when Thorin cleared his throat loudly amidst the catcalling, both panting for breath and Fili thanked Mahal for the gift of color when he took in Kili's flushed cheeks and swollen red lips. His blue eyes sparkled as he smirked up at his heart and soul.


End file.
